


Before I'm Someone You Leave Behind, I'll Break Your Heart So You Don't Break Mine

by WaywardFairchild



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Break Up, Harley Keener Needs a Hug, Love Letters, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Harley breaks up with Peter so Peter doesn't break up with him.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875202
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	Before I'm Someone You Leave Behind, I'll Break Your Heart So You Don't Break Mine

Peter and Harley were the perfect couple, according to their friends. The two were inseparable in high school. So when they got accepted into colleges, everyone figured they would end up at MIT together or some other school. Harley had always dreamed of going to MIT. He had wanted to go since he was a child. Peter had figured he would stay in-state. Peter had a ton of scholarships to Empire State University. It would be in New York so he could still be Spider-Man. The two figured that the other was planning to go to their choice school or in Peter’s case stay in New York. It wasn’t until they announced it that the two were surprised. Peter said that long distance would work but Harley was scared. If they weren’t together than Peter might realize just how much dependent on him Harley was. Harley figured he would have to break up with Peter. He didn’t want someone else to break his heart. He didn’t want to end what they had but he didn’t want his heart to be broken. So he did what he thought he should do. It was the last day of summer and they were on a date when he told him. 

“I don’t think we should be together anymore,” Harley said. Peter looked shocked by the claim as Harley kissed his cheek and walked away. Peter watched as his love left him. 

Harley and Peter focused on school. Harley wrote an apology note but he never sent it. Just dropped it in a box and hoped no one would ever see it. Peter became more reckless as Spider-Man. Harley would hear that Spidey had saved people from a burning building but he never heard about the burns he got or the lecture from Tony. He missed all the news related to Peter. When he finally came back after getting his bachelor’s and started working on his master’s online, Tony had suggested he stay at the compound. He didn’t tell him Peter would be there but Harley was used to avoiding the boy so when he did see his ex-boyfriend, he would turn around. Peter didn’t know Harley was there until Clint and Nat were talking about him. Peter was surprised. Harley hadn’t even tried to talk to him. Peter was hurt but he was over being someone who just mourned over their hot ex for days and days. He was moving on so he figured he would confront Harley. He didn’t find the blond in his room but he did find a letter with his name on it. Harley had been reading that letter every day as a reminder of leaving Peter. Peter didn’t know that has he picked it up and opened it.

_ Dear Peter, _

_ You probably hate me for leaving you as I did. It was stupid and immature of me to just break up with you. I was scared of you leaving me though and it hurt me to walk away and not turn around and pick you up. I didn’t want to leave you but I was stupid enough to leave you. I’m sorry about that. I should have been honest with you.  _ ~~_ I should have been there for you that night instead of breaking your heart. _ ~~ _ You probably are over me now but just know that when I left you that you never left my heart. I will always love you and that is the worse part. You will probably move on and find someone else to start a life in while I watch from the background like a fool. You were the only good thing in my life  _ ~~_ and I was the only good thing in yours all those years ago. _ ~~ _ I wish I didn’t mess up that night and leave you because you were the best thing in my life and now I have to remind myself that I left you because I was scared of you leaving me. I guess I just wanted to write this to say I’m sorry and that I would never stop loving you because you are the person I think about when I go to sleep and the first person my mind thinks of when I wake up.  _

_ Love, _

_ Harley _

Peter looked over the words again as if they might change if he read them. Peter didn’t expect this. The past few years had been hard but he always though Harley left him for someone better. Not because he didn’t want to be hurt by Peter. Peter went to leave when he saw Harley looking surprised. Harley saw the letter and then looked at Peter for confirmation that he did read it. Peter went to say something but Harley ran out. Peter chased after him and stopped him.

“Why didn’t you tell me this?” Peter asked. Harley looked at his feet.

“I didn’t want you to get mad at me,” Harley said.

“I’m mad that you didn’t try talking to me before you decided it was best to break up with me over something as stupid as me leaving you because I love you,” Peter said. Harley looked surprised. They had never really said the “l word” while dating. Harley was surprised by the admission as Peter realized what he said. 

“I love you too,” Harley said. Peter wanted to yell at him but he saw the look in Harley’s eyes. The fear that he would lose Peter again. 

“I’m still mad,” Peter said. “But we can be friends and maybe with time I can forgive you.” Harley nodded. Peter went to leave but hesitated for a minute before kissing Harley’s cheek. He left a stunned Harley in the hallway watching him leave. It may take them another year of friendship before they got together but at that moment Harley knew that Peter wouldn’t leave him no matter what stupid thing he did. Harley smiled knowing that has he went after Peter to see if they could work in the labs together. 

**Author's Note:**

> We need Parkner: https://discord.gg/udFM7MYvBB


End file.
